Poison Ivy
by Shadow Dranzer 55
Summary: As if Kai's life couldn't get worse after his past, more events unfold. Laughter ensues with love and a deep hatred. And what happens four years after someone Kai threw out of his life returns with a strong will for sweet revenge?
1. Chapter 1

_**Poison Ivy**_

_**One**_

_**Blooming Business**_

_**Summertime had arrived in Tokyo. Kai had left the others but they didn't know where he'd gone. He was still in Tokyo but he'd moved out of the dojo. Ray had also moved out but he too stayed in Tokyo. Max went back to America and Daichi went to his homeland. Hilary was nowhere to be found but they all suspected she was still in Tokyo or Japan. Ray was just walking down the streets with Kenny one day. They were talking about the old days and how it used to be such fun watching Tyson moan. They soon arrived at a florist. "Wait here a minute Chief. I just gotta get some flowers for Mariah." "Aw. Bless." "It's her birthday tomorrow so I'll get the card later." "I wonder where Kai is." "Me too. I'll bet he's working." When Ray walked into the shop he had a shock to see the person at the counter, or more like walking around the place. It was Kai. Ray couldn't believe his eyes or that Kai would work in such a place. Surprisingly Kai hadn't noticed Ray walk through the door. He picked a bunch of pink roses and walked up to the counter and waited patiently. When Kai opened his eyes it was his turn to have a shock. "Hello Kai." "Hn." "Fancy seeing you here." "Tch." "Am I gonna get served or must I work for it?" "Fine." "I know the price before you say it. I come here often but I never thought I'd see you working here." "Hn." "Kai." **_

_**The said teen turned to see a woman with midnight blue hair and grey eyes. She stood at 6"2. "Get to work. I don't pay you to stand around all day." "Yes ma'am." "And Ray. Such a pleasure to see you again." "It sure is err..." "You are such a klutz. No man forgets my name. Now do you remember me?" "Chloe?" "Bingo. So what's the occasion this time?" "It's Mariah's birthday tomorrow." "Oh how sweet of you. I'll see you soon." "Later." Once Kai was done Ray left the store and Kenny was rather confused when Ray started laughing. "What's so funny Ray?" "You'll never guess who I saw in the store." "Who?" "Kai. He was too busy to notice me until I waited at the counter." "No. Seriously. Kai does not work there." "Yeah. But I'd keep it quiet around Tyson." "Sure thing Ray. Well let's go. We've got shopping to do." "Unfortunately. I hate shopping unless Mariah's with me." "Because you try to run her over with the trolley." "Well you'll have to fill that post for now."**_

_**Once the day was done Kai headed home with Chloe. If Ray never guessed, she was Kai's big sister. They both arrived at a mansion after twenty minutes of walking. A man with silver hair and green eyes was waiting outside. His face lit right up when he spotted Chloe. "Hey babe." "Julian. Cut that out. Not out here." "You must be cold girl." "Nope. I feel rather warm Julian." "Okay. What's for lunch?" "Get your own tonight." "Okay. Hello Kai. How was work?" "Hn." "I'll take that as usual day." Once the trio was inside a girl with blonde hair and green eyes jumped on Kai and smothered him in kisses. "Ivy. Get off." "I missed you Kai." "Well I didn't miss you. Now get off!" "But." "No buts. No ifs. Off." "Fine. Can we go to bed yet?" "No. I'm not tired." "If you think I'm just gonna go to sleep and then you sneak into bed again forget it. You're coming with me this time." "No I'm not Ivy." "Kai. You've been avoiding me a lot lately." "Hn." Before Kai could do anything else Julian picked him up and carried him upstairs despite all the hits Kai delivered to his back. Once Kai was in his room with Ivy, he was cuffed to the bed by the hands and Kai didn't like that idea. He tried his best to break free but the cuffs were too tight for him to squeeze his hands out. "Kai. Calm down babe. Just a quickie. I promise." "No Ivy. The last time you…" "I know. That was our first time Kai. It won't hurt this time I swear it." "No. Ivy!" The said girl had pulled Kai's trousers clean off and moved on top of him. "Get off Ivy." "No. I'm desperate Kai." "Well go and get it elsewhere. I don't want it. Now get off." "Kai." "Ivy. Get off now and uncuff me this instant." "Please. Just a quickie." "No. Ah!" "Calm down Kai. Uh. Oh. Uh. Come on." "Ah. Ivy. Get off." "Uh." "Ivy!" **_

_**Down in the living room Chloe and Julian could hear every word. They were both smiling but Chloe knew Kai would need a few days off work. "Bless them. It must be painful." "Yes it is. I won't dare say why for Kai's sake." "You can tell me." "I don't know the full story Julian but something happened to Kai when he was young. That's all I know." "Well whatever it is it's killing him to high hell just to do it. Come here. We haven't done it for a while either." "Julian. Hey. Julian baby. Ah. Get out of there." "Come on Chloe. It won't hurt. Just a quick one. Please." "Fine. Uh. But in the bed." "No. The bath. My cousin said it feels great in the water." "Okay. I'll get the water on for two hours. But you can hold it until the water is ready. Oh Julian." "Just a gentle one for now Chloe. Uh. Oh. God I missed this." "You do realize that we're the reason Kai's going through all this with Ivy. If she hadn't have walked in on us." "Kai wouldn't have to bare all the pain." "Yeah. Oh. Julian. Oh baby. Stop that. Julian. Uh. Oh." "Someone's having a good time tonight. Oh. Uh. Chloe. Oh. Darn girl. Oh. Uh. Just a little harder." "I can't. Oh. Julian." "Have it your way then."**_

_**The next morning Chloe woke up to find Julian was missing. She looked around the room but she never found him. "Uh. Julian?" "Here baby." "What time is it?" "Time for you to get up." "Ah." "Are you okay?" "Yeah. Jus a little sore. You didn't exactly take it lightly last night." "Sorry darling. Should I go and wake the other two?" "Let them sleep. It wouldn't kill them to have a lie in for a change." "Okay then. Just one small…" "No Julian." "I was gonna say one small kiss and then I'm off to work." "Baby. It's Saturday." "Oh. Okay then. Shouldn't I at least go and check on them?" "Okay. Just be quiet. You know what Kai is like if you wake him up." "Okay darling." Once Julian was out of the room Ivy walked out of one a few doors away. She spotted Julian after two minutes. "Morning Julian." "Ivy. A good run I take it." "Yeah. I jus dunno why Kai hates it." "Give him time. He'll get used to it in the end. How is he now?" "Sleeping like a baby." "Okay. I'm jus gonna check anyway." "Fine." Once Ivy left Julian walked into Kai's room to find he wasn't sleeping. He was just lying in pain on the bed. Julian never mentioned that he'd heard screaming in the early hours. "Hey Kai." "Un." "Are you okay? I heard the event this morning." "Ugh. It hurts." "I can tell. I'll just go and get Chloe. She knows more than me." "Ah. Just get out of here." "Fine."**_

_**As he was told Julian went back to Chloe. She had finished getting ready, or more precisely in her night clothes. "Chloe." "Yeah baby." "I forgot to mention she pinned him again this morning." "Oh god. Is he alright?" "Kai is in great pain Chloe. I think you'd better check on him." As she was told Chloe headed to Kai's room only to find he was trying to get out of the bed. "Kai. Stay in bed hunny. You'll need a couple days rest." "I don't…wanna rest." "Kai. You've been kinda off at work lately. Take a break. I can handle things. Then again. I close the store on weekends now." "Hn. Ah." "Easy Kai. Just lie down. I'll be right back." "Just leave me alone Chloe." "I heard Ivy boned you again this morning. Julian told me before you ask." "Un." Just as Chloe left the room Ivy returned. When she noticed the look on Chloe's face she didn't like it. "Hi Chloe." "You had better stop boning my brother Ivy. He won't be able to work for a week now. I know you only want your fun but get it else where." "Why is it that Kai feels pain and I don't?" "Look here missy. Something happened to him years ago but I don't know what. So either you quit your act or I'll kick you out. And that is a promise." With no more words Chloe went back to her room to find Julian was on the bed. "Julian." "Hm. Come here babe. I fancy a small round." "No Julian. You'll get a kiss and a kiss only." "Fine on me. Come on then girl. Don't hold back." "I have no intensions on holding back."**_

_**Most of the morning went by for the group. Tala had arrived just before noon. They were happy to see him but he was confused as to why Kai wasn't downstairs with them. "Where is Kai today?" "He's still in bed Tala. He wasn't feeling very well this morning." "Oh. Okay then. Could I go and see him?" "Sure you can Tala. We won't stop you. First door on the left." "Cheers. I hope Julian doesn't mind me saying but you look rather beautiful this morning Chloe." "Thanks Tala. Off you go then." "I'll be back later on." With no more words Tala went up the stairs to the said door. He knocked once and a groan came from the other side. Once Tala was in the room he couldn't believe the state of Kai. "Hey pal." "Un. Tala?" "What in the heck happened to you Kai?" "You don't wish to know." "How's Ivy?" "Ugh." "Oh. Well I know what you're going through Kai. It's the same for me. I can't…you know. Do it." "Huh." "Look. Me and the other three did some snooping in his office a few months back. We couldn't get to you then. We were in a bit of bother." "What seems…to be…the problem?" "Well. We didn't get the full details Kai so be patient." "Did you find out the hard way or the easy way?" "The hard way Kai. Me and my girl didn't even last two minutes." "In and then right back out again." "Yep. But you." "Ivy won't leave me alone. Ah." "Oh I see. She boned you." "Twice. Last night after getting home and then again first thing early hours." "Ouch. How bad?" "She cuffed me to the bed." "Oh." **_

_**Before Tala could say another word Kai got down to the chase. "Well. Why can't we?" "You might not remember but we all went through an operation at the age of eight." "Every kid had it." "Yep. We were no different." "So that means…" "Yes we can have kids but at the price of pain." "I hate kids." "I know. Well this 'operation' was only short." "What did they do to us? Just get to the point Tala." "Fine. They put something in our part that causes pain when the ejaculation starts. According to Ian it is only a small device. But we don't know how they put it in us." "Hn. I dunno. What ever it is, it needs to get out." "Kai. No doctor can perform the surgery. Besides, we don't even know the problem. It would be too risky. We could lose it." "Hn. Like I care Tala. I ain't looking to start a family with Ivy." "I don't blame you. My girl is on the edge at the moment. Either I buck up or I'm ditched." "She doesn't." "Yeah. She wants a kid but I keep saying no for a perfectly good reason." "Hn. I'm thinking on getting rid of Ivy Tala." "Why? She doesn't keep you happy?" "Tala. She's raping me every two weeks." "Oh. I see then. I don't blame you buddy. I can help you ditch her." "Do what you can. And make it painful for her." "As you wish. Well I gotta fly now Kai. I'm expected at Spencer's place." "Fine." "See ya soon Kai."**_

_**Once Tala left Kai relaxed slightly. He was bugged by what Tala had said that he could help him to ditch Ivy. Kai passed it off when Ivy walked into the room. She had a tray in her hands. "Hey baby. Feeling better?" "No. Now get lost." "Well we can't leave you starve Kai." "Hn. I'm not hungry." "You have to eat something." "I don't want anything." "If you don't eat this I'll make you eat it." "Try me Ivy. Now get out. You've done enough to me." "Look. I'm not getting jack out of this Kai. Are we even gonna have a proper relationship?" "Not every couple does it Ivy. Most of them never even make it out of their teens." "That's in Russia. It is different here hunny." "Don't you hunny me Ivy. Get out and leave me alone." "Fine. Dick head." "Whore." "Bastard." "Slut." "Asshole." "Slapper." "Twat." "Slag." "Wanker." "Prostitute." "Snob." "Bitch." Before Ivy could throw another insult at Kai Chloe walked in. She looked rather concerned. "Are you two okay up here? I heard yelling." With no other words Ivy belted out of the room leaving Chloe confused until she realized the reason she heard yelling. "What have you done Kai?" "She started it. I only told her to get out and leave me alone." "And as usual that you aren't hungry. I know you want her gone but you could at least break off the easy way and stop all the fighting you pair do." "Chloe. I don't go easy on any girl. Even you found that out." **_

_**Chloe was about to lose her temper when there was a knock at Kai's door. A girl with black hair and auburn eyes walked in. Chloe didn't recognize her until Tala came up beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist but she slapped it off. "Tala." "Kai. Chloe. This is Cordelia Kandinsky." "Your girl I take it." "Yeah. She's err. A little snappy at times." "Shut it Tala. Now then. Tala tells me you wanna ditch Ivy." "Yeah well." "Kai. You will do it the easy the way whether you like it or not." "Chloe. Don't help." "Fine. Be down within the hour." "Ha, ha, ha. I can't walk you dummy. I'm technically paralyzed after what Ivy did." "Fine." Chloe left the room leaving Tala rather confused at her actions. "You two don't get along I take it." "No. We always argue if we are put in the same room together." "Oh. Well if you ever need a break you could…" "No. The other three drive me mad as it is Tala." "Kai is different to them Cordelia. He's a silent type." "You said that about the others but they are less than silent." "Enough. I am getting a huge headache right now." "Told ya. The others don't mess around when Kai is about." "Hn. Now Kai. You want to know the harshest way to get shot of Ivy. If it were me, I would kill her. But then that would mean prison so that idea is out of the question." "Like I care. I have caused many deaths." "But you were too young to be prosecuted." "Hn." **_

_**Out of the blue Ivy walked in. The look on her face wasn't very happy but Kai wasn't phased. Tala took one look and he cowered at her glare. Cordelia didn't even look. Kai just stared Ivy in the eyes and she stared back. "Yes wench." "Nothing." "Disappear then." "Ugh you are such a…" "Bastard? Just get out of my sight." "How does no sound Kai?" "Either you move or I'll get Tala to move you…permanently." "If he even…" Before Ivy could say another word Cordelia grabbed her around the throat and hung her in the air a touch. "If you even so much as touch my boyfriend, I'll kill you. And that is a promise Ivy." "Cordelia. It's been a while. Could you put me down now?" "Why would I do that? After what you did to my last guy." "Whoa. Cordelia. What is going on here?" "I never told you? Hn. I'll tell you later once I've dealt with her." "Just put her down." "Kai." "Just put her down. I'll deal with it. My way or the highway Cordelia." "Fine. Revenge will be mine Ivy." Once Ivy was out of the room Tala was rather confused. He thought of asking but decided it was wise to stay quiet. Once Cordelia calmed down she sat on the edge of the bed. "What is all this about Cordelia?" "The reason is Kai, she stole my last guy. People called her Poison Ivy a few years ago. Nobody liked her. Not one, apart from the boys. They all fell for her charms. She isn't a natural blonde. Her hair is actually auburn."**_

_**Kai was rather confused but he soon understood what Cordelia was saying. Tala got it the first time when Cordelia said the words. "So basically, she's a man eater?" "Yeah. She steals the guy of other girls." "But why change her looks?" "That is the point Kai. She changed her hair so that someone would at least take her as their own. Like you did." "I'm just being nice but she took the next step and made a move on me." "Wise as she may seem Kai, she's just acting the part to get your attention." "So you're trying to say…" "Tala. Just keep quiet. You haven't suffered what I have." "How did it start for you Cordelia?" "Well. Me and Trevor were just, you know. In love as some people are and then she moved into town. When Trevor laid eyes on her that was it. He was growing distant of me day after day. I suspected that he was seeing her behind my back. I had one of my friends check it out, even flirt with him to try and pry it out of him. That never worked. Trevor just didn't give in to anyone or anything. Nothing could bribe him." "But. What was her problem before all this?" "Dunno. But whatever it is Kai, she's getting payback. I was her first victim. I think you'll be next in line. If she doesn't get her fun with you Kai, she'll go to drastic measures and steal another guy." "That is the problem then. She wasn't happy with her past life so now she's repaying the favor life did for her, hurt and pain. If she was lonely then she was just looking for attention." "She got it to a certain extent. Trevor won't even talk to me now." "I know the pain you're going through Cordelia. I lost love years ago. When I lost my parents." "It isn't what you think Kai. What she did, I can't forgive."**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Two**_

_**Knock Off**_

_**The next few hours went by slowly for the trio in the room. Ivy had stayed clear of Cordelia after the earlier event. Tala had stayed clear of Ivy but she tried her best to weave her way to him. Spencer had arrived a few hours after Cordelia had Ivy at the throat. Cordelia had dozed off but she landed on a sleeping Kai. Tala wasn't fazed so he let her be. He just sat in silence until Kai stirred. "Un. Why is your girlfriend sleeping on me?" "I just left her sleep. Cordelia gets snappy if you wake her up." "Oh. Like you then." "Hey. I don't snap now." "Hn. Hey girl. Get up." "Shut up." "If you don't move I'll make you move. That is a promise." "Hn. What time is it?" "Time for you to get up Cordelia." "Spencer?" "The one and only." "Why?" "Ivy." "Oh. Little bitch." "I thought I'd keep my sanity and move up here." "She's only looking for attention Spencer. If you just ignore her she'll leave you alone." "She'd better had. Because if my girl finds out I'm dead meat." "How is she?" "A little ratted that she can't get her way at the moment but she's holding without it." "Oh." "Spencer. There is nothing we can do until we can figure out the problem." "I think I know how to get rid of Ivy." "If it includes…" "Cordelia. Silence. Now then. Kai you want to get shot of her, I know the best remedy. But it would hurt you and the other that helps." "What? You mean rape the Slapper?" "Yep. She's raped you. Pay her back the favor. She hates the taste of her own medicine." "Fine. But who would help?" "I will." Kai and Cordelia looked at Tala in surprise. "Tala." "Look. Cordelia. She needs to be taught a lesson. Besides. I want to pay her back for what she did to your first relationship." "But baby." "No buts." "Fine. Spencer and I will move out, Tala, you hide under the bed." "I know my part."**_

_**Once the other duo left, Tala moved to his hiding place. "Shit Kai. This is a tight fit under here." "Silence." "How do I?" "You do her by anal. Simple as. Just act like you're enjoying it." "But. I think we should both." "Yeah. Put a condom on. Just in case." Both boys put the stated item on before relaxing. There was a knock at the door and Ivy entered. She smiled slightly at the sight of Kai sleeping; not knowing Tala was under the bed waiting to ambush her with Kai. "Oh darling. Are you really sleeping?" Kai never answered, he just played knocked out boyfriend. After receiving no response Ivy gently got into the bed before sliding her hand under the covers. Kai soon put his plan to action after she started touching him up. 'Okay bitch. Payback fucking time for all the times you've raped me.' Ivy's hand was only a few centimeters from Kai's trousers when he pushed her onto her back and placed himself on top. "Kai. What are you doing?" "Repaying what you did to me. Bitch." **_

_**Ivy soon realized she had fallen for Kai's trap as she felt her legs being opened by force. Kai moved into the gap before he connected with Ivy by force. She gasped at the pain he caused. "Ah." "Now you'll know how I feel. Uh. Ah." Kai rolled onto his side and Ivy only felt more pain but Kai found he got a little pleasure the harder he pushed on her. "Kai. Stop it. Ah!" "Shut up you slag. Next time you will think about the way you do a guy with an ejaculation problem." Unknown to Ivy Tala was sneaking up on her. She didn't know until the last minute. "Ah!" "Hello Ivy. This is for the pain you caused Cordelia. Oh yes. Is it me or does this feel better?" "I found that out. The harder you drive the less pain you get. Uh." "Stop. Please. Guys. Ah." "No can do Ivy. After this. You will pack your things and leave. Town." "But. Ah!" "No buts you whore. And I'm sending you somewhere I feel suitable. What do you think Tala?" "Hm. I think Africa will be the best place to dump her." "Nah." "Oh. Yes. Iraq." "NO!" "Yes you little prostitute." Ivy had no idea what to do as Kai's fist closed in on her face. She was knocked out in seconds. "Say Kai. I think we should keep shagging her." "True. I could use the pleasure right now." "Should I tell Cordelia I can have it but I have to be in control of the event?" "Yeah. Just don't make it so harsh." "Okay. Man this girl has a tight ass." After another five minutes both Kai and Tala let Ivy go. They both felt better for it actually having had a good session. **_

_**Once both lads were ready they got out of the bed and Kai was relieved to be standing again. "Finally. Back on my own two feet. Now then. I know a friend in Iraq so we can send her off by parcel. But we'll have to make sure she stays unconscious." "Sleeping gas mixed with a little oxygen. That should do the trick. Man I feel better for that." "Yeah. Just don't hurt Cordelia too much. She won't forgive you in a split second." Spencer soon arrived and he smiled at seeing Ivy flat out. "Good job guys. You wore the bitch out." "Actually, I punched her in the face. Hard. Oh. We have good news." "What?" "You can have sex but. You must be in control of it." "The harder, the more pleasure you get." "Cheers guys. Alera is gonna be happy to hear that." "But we're still gonna figure out how to get this thing removed." "Spencer. Get a human sized parcel box and stamp it to my friend in Iraq. Say it's from me and to make sure she dies." "Alright Kai. I'll be sure to put sleeping gas in with a little oxygen to keep her alive." "Then again. We could bury her alive. Or throw the bitch off a cliff." "I'd say dump her in the mountains of Russia." The three lads turned to see Bryan by the door. He was smiling evilly as usual. "Good suggestion. I think that would be better. Now then. Let's get shot of her." "Alright. We should wait for Ian though. So we can add to the damage. Just tranquilize the cow for a limited time so we can escape." "Sure thing." The said lad soon arrived. He'd grown a bit but he was still short.**_

_**He smiled slightly until Chloe walked up behind him. She had a scowl on her face and it was directed at a yawning Kai. "Now Chloe. She deserved it. And she's leaving." "Why?" "Ivy's decided she's tired of Japan so we're gonna drop her off at her requested spot. Actually. Change her destination. I wanna make sure she suffers." "Where to?" "A desert in Australia. Give her a bit of food and water to be fair and see how long she lasts." "Fine. What will we send her with?" "Hm. Bread and water sounds good enough for me. Maybe a pack of biscuits to go with it." "Okay. I'll get it ready. Drop her in the middle." "Will do. Then again. Russia is worse than Australia. The snow has already fallen and the tundra will be frozen. Just put her on Lake Baikal." "Alright. About time we had some action around here. Say Kai." "Yes shorty." "Did I hear something about leg over from up here?" "Yeah. You gotta be in control." "Neat. I'll let Erica know right away." "And you Bryan." "I'm single but looking for a partner who is as insane as I am." "Oh well. I don't know about insane but. There are some hot chicks around." "Thanks. Well. Let's not waste time." "Un." "Kai. Hit her." "In a minute." Kai walked up to the bed and gently knelt beside it and leaned on his arms. "Kai?" "Hello Ivy. Change of plan. We won't send you to war although I would love to see you get blown up." "Please. Let me stay. I'm sorry. I didn't know." "Tough shit. You're going. You were a bad girlfriend anyway." Yet again Kai punched Ivy and she was flat out on impact.**_

_**Once Chloe had finished with her part she helped the boys to get Ivy into the chopper on top of the building. Julian was so confused he decided to have a little nose around. "Julian. Piss off." "Where in the fuck are you going?" "To get rid of Ivy. I've had my revenge." "Okay. Where are you taking her?" "Home." "Home where?" "Well. A new home. Russia." "You are cruel little bastards you know that?" "Well. Next time she might wanna ask the guy if he has an ejaculation problem." "So. That's what's wrong with you?" "Yeah. All of us lads here. Thing is. We've figured something out." "Really?" "Yeah. We can get our end away but we must be in control. Now goodbye. We have a parcel to deliver." "Kai. After two years you haven't changed in cruelty." "Oh well. Are we ready to go Ian?" "Almost Kai. Just running the engine in a little. Okay. I think we're set." "Good. I'll be back soon Chloe. Don't worry." "You'd better. Here. One for each of you." "Thanks Chloe. Well. Off we go to the mountains." "Be sure to wrap up warm boys." "We will. See ya later Chloe." After those words Ian pulled the chopper into flight as Kai closed the door of the chopper so they didn't get cold. Chloe and Julian just watched as the chopper went up and out of sight. "Relax baby." "I can't Julian. She'll come back and hurt Kai again. Or worse. To Cordelia." "Look. Kai knows what he's doing baby." "I hope he does know Julian. She'll come back worse than before. I just know it." "Chloe. Where's Tala?" "He's gone with the other four to get rid of Ivy." "Good."**_

_**Hours went by after the boys set off to get rid of Ivy for what Kai hoped would be permanent. Kai made sure Ivy stayed unconscious during the journey. Tala was a little edgy about the idea. "Kai. Don't you think this will only make matters worse?" "I doubt it. The tundra would kill her before she even reached the nearest town. It almost killed me as a child but I pulled through due to travelers." "You'd better hope none are around." "We'll warn people not to take her in. Just say she's a robber or something like that." "You know that's called slander." "She deserves it. Ian. How much further?" "A fair while guys. We're halfway there now. About twenty five thousand miles left." "Damn it. I'll be back late. Oh well." "So. What are you gonna do now? Find another chick? Settle down? Have kids?" "You fucking wish Tala. You fucking wish." "Yeah I damn well do wish Kai. For you to stop being an asshole to everyone and actually fall in love." "Well in that case I'll put a curse on you later." "Fine on me. I've got a hundred curses on my head." "Deal with it then." "Hey you two back there. Stop flirting." "You wish Spencer. There's nothing going on." "I meant you and Bryan." "Hey. Hand off nuts." "I'm surprised you didn't notice." "If it wasn't for Spencer no. I hardly feel down there. Don't even dare it." "Is there something we should know?" "Well if there is I'd love to know what it is." "True. I visit Bryan everyday. He's always in. Kai's never in sight." "It's called having a job Ian." "Yeah. At a florist." "Just wait. I'll move on from that." "What to?" "I don't know. Something less embarrassing."**_

_**For the rest of the journey Kai kept clear of Bryan and stayed beside Tala. Just before three quarters of the way there Kai repaid Ivy again after what she did to him with Tala right behind him whilst Bryan stayed up front with the other two. "Say Kai." "Yeah." "Before we decided to get shot of Ivy. How did she have you? Protected or unprotected?" "I don't know. I think it was unprotected. Why ask?" "Well. You gotta watch out. Cuz if she's pregnant she'll hit you with the maintenance for the kid." "Well if that's the case I could have it taken away from her. After what Cordelia said about her past reputation, going round like a slut bedding any guy she could." "Yeah. And she wasn't a very tidy person. She used to live like a squatter. And I heard she still does, well. She did before she moved in with you and Chloe." "Well. I know someone that can keep an eye on her no matter where she goes." "Who?" "Saber." "Saber? Oh no. Not that Kung Fu chick." "Yep. To be honest. I think Ivy was cheating on me." "So. You did it back?" "Yep." "With whom?" "Saber." "Shit man. You nailed her?" "Hell yeah. Only we haven't gone that far yet. So I have my path all set. Just be careful. Ivy might change her hair again. Tell ya what. I'll give the bitch a scar she'll never forget." "Kai. What do you mean? I hope you don't mean by getting her pregnant." "No Tala. Something much worse. I'll make sure no more girls go through what Cordelia went through."**_

_**Tala saw Kai's point when he pulled out a penknife. He immediately knew Kai's plan. "No Kai. No." "Just a scratch Tala. One little scratch won't kill her." "No. It'll wake her up." "I don't think so." "What have you done?" "The sleeping gas is highly concentrated. So by the time she wakes up on the lake she'll almost be frozen to death. Just a scratch." "Make it deeper. Cut her tongue out." "Ian." "Sorry! Couldn't help it." "He's got a point." "No Kai. Just a few cuts. Nothing more." "Fine." Tala could only watch as Kai lowered the knife he held to Ivy's face as she slept. When the metal dug into her flesh she flinched slightly but Ivy never woke up. After about two minutes of precise cutting Tala decided it was best to stop Kai where he was because if Kai didn't stop, Ivy would end up dead. "That's enough man. Let's just leave her face at that. And call this leg over off. I'm getting sore over here." "Fine. What about the torso?" "No Kai. You've wounded her enough." Tala never expected Kai to grab him by the collar of his shirt and placed the knife to his throat. "Now Tala. Since when did you go soft? Oh. I get it. You've fallen for her." "No." "Well guess what. She's hurt me more than you know. For months this has been going on. I wanna give her a month's worth of damage." "Just not too deep." Once Tala removed himself from Ivy's rear end he gladly sat down as Kai continued what he was doing. After another ten minutes Kai was done with his pain repayment on Ivy so he sat by Tala again when Bryan returned. "Hey boys. You okay back here?" "We could say more for Ivy." "Kai. You savage."**_

_**After another two hours the guys reached Lake Baikal. Once Ian landed the chopper Kai got out of it with Ivy in his arms. The others followed close behind. Kai left the supply bag that they agreed to leave Ivy with beside her and walked away just as she started to stir, her blood already started to stain the snow beneath her. She immediately felt the pain of the wounds Kai had inflicted. "Kai. Where are you baby?" "Goodbye Ivy. Have a nice life." With that Kai walked away and back into the chopper and Ian handed him a dart gun. "Kai. Baby. Please. Don't leave me out here. Not on my own. I'll die without you." "Well die. Because I'm leaving without you." "No. Just give me one more chance. I won't hurt you again. I promise." "You've had twenty chances Ivy. You've used your last." Before Ivy could speak again the chopper slowly lifted off the ground as Ivy pushed herself up to try and chase the chopper. "Kai. Please. I'm sorry." "Sorry just doesn't cut it for me Ivy. Goodbye." Before Ivy had the chance to say another word Kai shot her with a dart and she fell to her knees whilst the anesthetic worked into her body. She fell just as the guys were over ten feet above the surface. Kai grabbed a grenade and Tala panicked. "Kai. What are you doing?" "Sending her for a swim." "No. Ditching her here is enough." "Just let the fucking bitch drown Tala. Fuck sake. After what she did to your girl." Tala sighed in defeat as Kai removed the pin from the grenade and threw it down to earth.**_

_**After the same long trip the guys returned to the mansion late at night. Once Ian shut the chopper down he stretched his aching bones gladly. Spencer was the same. "Okay guys. You'll stay here for the night. I'm sure Cordelia is still here." Kai was proved right when Cordelia leaped on Tala and planted a kiss right on his lips. "Point proven." "Well Kai. All we have to do is wait until she comes back." "If she does. I'll get rid of the bitch again until she gets the fucking message." "What have you done with her Kai?" "Well Cordelia. We dumped her on Lake Baikal with some physical damage and a few chunks of floating ice." "You broke the ice." "I'm hoping that the grenade I dropped did the trick. She has some supplies if she survives the bitter cold." "Good man Kai." "Thank you Cordelia. Tala doesn't seem to think so." "Tala. After what she did to me I thought you'd be happy." "Cordelia. I am it's just." "Don't tell me you." "No. I haven't even been near her. These guys can say the same." "He's not lying Cordelia. Spencer's with him everyday." "So I can rule cheating out." "Cordelia. I'd never do that to you. Come on. Let's get some rest. I'm tired from too much time change." "Okay. Come on." As said the other three followed behind the others. Once the other three lads were in a room Kai settled down in his own, well he tried to. He spotted Ray sitting on his bed. "Ray. What are you doing here?" "Sorry about dropping in Kai. I just had to come and see you properly. It has been a while." "Has something happened I immediately need to know about?" "Well." "Spit it out." "Alright. Mr.D sent me." "For what?" "To let you know of a gathering. Something serious has cropped up. Be at the BBA on Thursday at noon. Dead." **_

_**The next morning Kai woke up thinking his small chat with Ray was just a dream until he noticed a note wrote in capitals on his bedside table. "Huh? 'THURSDAY **_**BBA 12NOON SHARP! IMPORTANT MEETING!'**_** So it wasn't a dream." "Kai." "Chloe." "Are you alright? You don't look well." "I'm fine. Don't touch me." "Okay. What did Ray want last night?" "There's a meeting at the BBA I have to attend. It's serious apparently. I don't know why. Ray never said. Ah shit. It's Mariah's birthday." "You always miss it." "At least I try. For Ray's sake." "I think she's getting tired of makeup every year." "Chloe. I'm not the type of guy to send flowers to a girl I don't even like. She's not my type." "Just be nice. Drop something off." "Like what?" "Well. Whilst you were gone I did some baking. I told Ray I'd send you to drop something off for Mariah's birthday." "What have you done?" "Well. Considering she likes iced strawberry cakes I thought I'd make some with a nice big bottle of homemade cream soda." "I hate you." "Oh come on. Just this once Kai. And something from you. We'll all be going. Minus Bryan. You know Mariah hates him." "Yeah. I sure bloody do. How are the others? Did they sleep okay?" "Yes. Ian is refusing to get out of bed." "Leave him. He'll still be tired. Like me."**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Three**_

_**Trouble Rises**_

_**Most of the day went by after the guys woke up at round about half past eleven. Kai was busy in the kitchen whilst the others slept happily in the living room. Chloe and Julian were in the back yard. Chloe was busy clipping a few roses and taking the odd cutting for a bouquet for Mariah. "Chloe." "Yes Julian." "When d'you suppose we can have our first child?" "Baby. I told you. When we're ready. And once you have a good job behind you to pay the bills whilst my money deals with the food and whatever else like a holiday." "And Kai?" "He'll probably be gone by then Julian. When Kai hears there's a baby on the way he'll pack his bags and run for his life. I know what he's like with kids." "Until then. Why don't we foster or adopt?" "What? Foster? No Julian. That wouldn't feel right. And adoption. I don't know what the best age to go for is. Thus I'd have to make sure Kai's okay with it. I couldn't do it behind his back." "Alright. I'll word with Kai. You deal with the roses." "Okay. Just mind he's not at the oven. You know how clumsy Kai is don't you?" "Indeed. Like last month. Then again. That was my fault he burnt himself." After giving Chloe a small kiss Julian headed into the kitchen to speak with Kai. He was thankfully sitting at the table looking at recipes. "Hey Kai." "Huh. Julian. What do you want now?" "Nothing much. I just wanna ask you something." "Hn. Have a seat." "What's that lovely aroma?" "Caramel buns with chocolate chips and pistachios." "Neat." "What did you want?" "Well."**_

_**Kai noticed Julian was hesitant so whilst Julian blanked out Kai checked the oven to see the buns were done. He pulled them out and placed the buns on a cooling tray before he grabbed the recipe he was looking at and went into the fridge. "Well Julian. Have you suddenly lost your tongue or do you have something to say?" "Well. I was wondering on something. Would you be fine with the idea of me and Chloe adopting a child until we have one of our own?" "Hm. All depends what age group you're looking at. Between three and six I don't mind. Any younger or higher. It's a definite no. Why?" "Well. I was considering adopting. I have mentioned it to Chloe but she's not sure what age group to go for. What do you think we should go for?" "Well. I'm not an expert on kids but. I think the best group would be probably three to six. Or possibly two years of age. The younger the child, the less likely they are to resent you in the future if they find out you're not their genetically proven parents." "Meaning?" "They are less likely to resent you if they figure out they're adopted. Use your head Julian." "So. You're fine with it?" "Just don't get a screamer or tantrum heaven." "Okay. When do you think?" "Julian. Take some time to think it over. Adoption isn't something you rush into. It takes time." **_

_**Julian just watched as Kai washed his hands and the equipment he'd be needing before weighing out the ingredients he would use. "So. What are you making now?" "Hopefully. A chocolate lattice tart with walnuts, cherries and maybe strawberries. If not I'll use Brazil nuts and pecans." "Well. The best nut combo I can think of is Brazil nuts with pecans and pistachios. Maybe peanuts too but. Be careful with the amount of nuts. Do you need a hand?" "Sure. Weigh out about 4oz of cooking chocolate. Dairy not dark, white or Belgian." "Hey. Why not make it a marble tart?" "Julian. You're a genius." "I am?" "Yes. Once you've done the dairy weigh out the same amount in white chocolate." "I have another idea." "Hit me with it." "Well. I was thinking. Maybe a flavoring might go down well." "Hm. Maybe. What one?" "I think mint and strawberry make a nice combo. My mom did it once and it was great." "Okay. After this we'll take a lunch break. I'm cooking." "Okay bro." "Question." "Hm." "When are you gonna pop the question to my sister?" "Err. I'm still trying to get to that. We're both pretty busy. Chloe works five days a week. I work most of the week. I'm at the company building for three days whilst the other two I'm out of town and I can't get to her until the weekend. By then we're both too tired to think about marriage." "And thus the cost of the ring and the wedding itself." "Yeah." "Relax. I can handle the money side." "Kai. I couldn't ask that from you." "Julian. I can clearly see Chloe is on the brink of getting rid of you. Every time you put it off. Is something going on behind her back?" "No. I'd never cheat on Chloe. You know that." "Family problems?" "No. My family is fine Kai." "Okay."**_

_**Once the duo were done with the tart they sat down for a little while. Julian went back out to Chloe whilst Kai stayed in the kitchen. A cloaked figure soon walked in whilst Kai rested his eyes. Gleaming gold eyes pierced the darkness around their face. Kai woke up when the hooded figure sat on him. He unconsciously wrapped his arms around the person. "Hello Saber." "Glad you could remember what I taught you. Where's Ivy today?" "Saber. She packed her bags and left just yesterday." "As other words you ditched her." "Well. Dumped her on Lake Baikal more like. With a few supplies and broken ice." "Good boy." "Take that hood off Saber. It doesn't suit you." As told Saber removed her hood. She had tanned skin and long bronze hair owning silver highlights. Her nails were rather sharp. "You haven't aged a day." "Kai. We're young. I won't age for a very long time. So. What do you wanna do now Ivy is gone?" "Well." "I know you can't have sex so. I'll just go without." "Saber. I can." "What? You're better?" "Well. Before we disposed of Ivy Tala and I paid her back for all the pain she's caused both me and Cordelia, Tala's girl. We found out that if we have control." "Meaning you boys." "Yes. If we have control, it's painless. But there's a catch." "Its hard sex isn't it?" "Well. You don't have to be exactly cuffed to the bed but yes. It's hard." "I haven't even had sex yet. It'll hurt." **_

"_**Relax. I know a way to break you in." "How?" "Well. Somebody without an ejaculation problem. Somebody you can trust not to hurt you." "Well. I'm not sure I know anybody. I can try to find a guy to break me in. But. He'd end up wanting more." "Simple. Act as a prostitute." "Kai. No." "What about Katana? Doesn't he know anybody?" "Well. I could ask him but. I'm not sure if he'd accept. Do I smell a mint and strawberry tart?" "Chocolate marble lattice tart. With mint and strawberry flavoring and Brazil, pecan and pistachio nuts. Once it's done baking I'll drizzle some nice vanilla and almond icing. And. Due to Julian suggesting, the thick pastry is melt in the middle." "With?" "Dark and light chocolate." "It sounds gorgeous Kai." "It sure will. The top layer of the chocolate will be hard but the underside will be thick and smooth." "Melt in the middle." "May as well call it a fondue tart." "True. Can I have a kiss now? We've been talking for what seems like ages." "Of course you can. You come to me for once." As told Saber closed the gap between her and Kai just as Chloe walked in. "Kai. You little scandal." "What? I'm guessing Ivy cheated on me." "She did. Only the person she did it with battered her lightly." "Who was it?" "Um. I think it was Katana. Either he or it was Po. It could've been Tai Lung. I'm not really sure." "So Kai. Did Julian speak with you?" "Yes. As long as the child is no higher or lower than three to six years of age. Possibly a baby. I'm not saying yes." "Thank you." "Ah. No hugs. I'll save my dignity for tonight." "Kai." "What?" "You dare." "I'm not as dumb as I might look." "I don't care."**_

_**Most of the day went by after Saber arrived. She and Kai were walking down the streets calmly when Kai spotted Ray up ahead. Ray soon sensed Kai but when he turned around Kai and Saber were nowhere in sight. He shrugged it off thinking it was nothing. Kai was there but he'd dashed into the nearest alleyway, dragging Saber with him. "Kai. What was that for?" "Sorry Saber. Teammate. I'm trying to avoid him until later." "Why?" "It's his girlfriend's birthday today. Chloe is dragging me over there. Care to join us Saber?" "Of course I do. As long as it keeps you out of trouble." "Oh it will. And it'll keep the girls off of me. If you're there they won't touch." "Oh I. Now I get it. You wanna use me for protection." "No. I'd like you to go. I'll be bored without you. And. We could um." "What Kai?" "When we get back." "No. I'm not ready." "What's wrong Saber? You're never this nervous. Is there somebody else in your life beside me?" "No. Its just one of those things I don't wanna rush into. I hope you understand." "You're lying." "Kai. I'd never lie to you." "Who else is there Saber?" "Kai. We're only friends. Katana hasn't got that kind of interest in me." "What about the Furious Five?" "No. I hardly see them now. Besides. Crane is far too tall and Mantis is too short. And I don't like Tai Lung in that way. He's too grumpy. I'm not his type either." "Saber. I'm sorry." **_

"_**No. Don't be. You were only going by your senses. Like I taught you to. There's nothing to be sorry about Kai." "No. I accused you for nothing Saber. It is best that I apologize for my actions." Saber ended the conversation with a kiss. Kai slowly returned it although he had the feeling that they were being watched by somebody. After five minutes they parted, giving little pecks as they went. "Kai. Stop it." "What? I thought you liked that." "I do but. Not out here." "Okay. I feel like we were being watched by somebody." "Well. If it was the press. Pay no attention." "If it was they'll follow us everywhere. Then again. It didn't feel like the media. To even think Boris has got out of prison. It's enough to make me run for cover." "Who's Boris?" "I'll tell you later. For now we'd better get back to the mansion." "Kai. You're scaring me. What's going on?" "Something bad. The teammate I'm avoiding until later was in my room last night. He'd waited for hours to give me a message from Mr.D. It's serious. That's all I know Saber. But for now. He suggests I don't stay outside too long. My boys will have to go too." "When?" "Thursday at noon. Sharp." "I'll go too." "No. Saber you can't. I'm not dragging you into all this shit I get into. You'll only get hurt if it is Boris that's out of prison. I fear that it is." "Kai. If you do this alone you'll only suffer." "Saber. You must understand. All my life I've suffered. Now is no different. I still suffer from all the pain of my past. I can't escape it. Although I love you. I can never fully fall in love." "So. You don't love me?" "No. I do. It's hard to explain. In the past. I've been beaten, abused, drugged. Everything you can name that's classed as a crime to children. It happened to me."**_

_**Saber stood there at that, taking in all Kai had said. She was finding it all very hard to believe when Kai shot his head up looking alert and panicked. Before she could say anything Kai started running, taking her along for the trip. "Kai. What's going on?" "No time to explain. We have to get back to the mansion. If we don't. We're in deep trouble. Very deep trouble." "Kai. I don't understand." "I'll explain it when we get back." "I would rather you explained now Kai rather than later." "I promise Saber. I'll explain when we get back to my place." Before Saber could argue again Kai turned a sharp corner and she almost tripped over her own two feet. Shouting could be heard from both in front and behind them causing Kai to stop stiff. "Kai. What's going on now?" "We're boxed in. There's no way out. Saber. Go." "Kai. I can't leave you here." "Saber. You have to get help. Please. Do this for me. Get Chloe to call the cops. And let Mr. Dickenson know right away. Go. Please Saber." The said girl noticed the fear and pain in Kai's eyes as the shouting got closer. "Kai. We can get out together. Come on. Please." "Just go Saber. I'll be alright." "No. You're gonna get hurt. I don't want you to get hurt." "Saber. You're not a Red Dragonet for nothing. Just go. Please. You'll only die trying to protect me from them. Just go. You'll be better off that way."**_

_**When Saber looked in Kai's eyes again she saw tears were starting to form. She was about to protest again when Kai found a ladder and pushed her towards it. The pair stared at each other before Kai planted a hard kiss on Saber's lips. She returned it when he pushed her away and up the ladder. "Kai." "Go. Get help Saber. Get whoever you can. Don't come back without help." "What if they take you?" "I'll leave something." "Here. Take my knife. Use it. If you get captured leave it behind. Then I'll know. Please." "Alright. Just go. Don't delay. The sooner you go the farther you get from harm." In the end Saber climbed the ladder and ran across the roofs of buildings to get help. Kai however tried to hide himself in a long box that had a lid with a hole or two only big enough for a small fray of light to shine in. A plastic cover was there and thankfully it wasn't clear. He covered himself with it when footsteps could be heard with voices. "Where in the fuck did that brat go? There's no way he could've escaped. It's just impossible. There's not even a ladder in sight." "You fool. He could be hiding in one of these boxes. Check all of them. Now!" "Yes sir." As told the men searched in every box that was open. Kai made no move. He'd knocked himself out with a needle filled with chloroform that he carried. It would only wear off if he got jolted. One man checked in the box Kai was hiding in but he passed it off at seeing the plastic cover over Kai until he thought something was odd. "Hey guys. Come here. I think I found him." "You think? You need to know." "Well. Why is that plastic in there then? It must be something important." "True."**_

_**Just as one man was about to grab the plastic sirens could be head but before the men could flee cop cars blocked every escape route possible. In minutes all of the men were arrested but they still couldn't find Kai. Saber was with them. "Kai?!" "Where is he girl?" "I don't know. He was here when I left. Kai?!" "One of the men was about to lift this up. What could be under it?" "Move. Only Kai could come up with something as stupid as this." Saber removed the plastic to see Kai was sleeping peacefully in the box and it made her worry. "Kai!" No answer. "Kai." Still no answer. Saber gently shook his body only to get no answer. "Try jolting him. See if that works." As told Saber stood at a safe distance before jolting Kai and it worked. He bolted right up, knife at the ready. "Kai." "Saber." "Thank god. I thought they hurt you." "No. Those idiots almost found me." "What happened?" "A chloroform needle works in any situation." "You stupid idiot. You could've been killed." "What did you hear? Or see." "I only heard voices, shuffling of feet and the opening and closing of wooden lids." "Well. At least you escaped a fight. But next time we suggest you run young man." "At least they won't be on the loose." "True enough." "Come on. Let's get you home baby. You look knackered." "I sure am. My head is really killing me. I hope Chloe isn't too worried." "I'd brace yourself when you return." "I think I will."**_

_**After a five minute drive Kai and Saber were back at the mansion. Kai braced himself as soon as he got out of the car and stepping his first steps inside. Chloe was immediately latched onto him. "Chloe. I can't breathe." "You stupid boy. They could've killed you." "Chloe. I'm eighteen not eight months." "I know. It's just. They have many ways of killing a guy like you. You're the only family I have left." Kai rolled his eyes sighing when Chloe started crying on him. He just stood there not doing anything to ease her sobbing. "Come on woman. You're twenty nine not nine years old." "Kai. Don't you understand? We're the last of our kind." "Not if you count Voltaire." "He is not related to us anymore. That ended the day he went to prison. I can't hack losing you Kai." "Chloe. It's not the end of the world. Relax. I'm alive. Face it." With his part said Kai went upstairs with Saber close behind. When Kai got to his room he never expected Saber to push him right onto his bed, planting a kiss on his lips. Kai was stunned by this but he kissed back wrapping his tensed up arms around her hips and pulled Saber closer to him. "Kai." "Yes Saber." "I'm ready." "For what?" "Y'know. Sex. Protected." "But. It could hurt you." "Kai. I know what pain is. I've felt it coursing through my body before now during my training." "Well. If you're fine with it then I guess I have to abide." "We don't have to if you don't want to." "No. I do Saber. I really do. If there's anything you need just let me know and I'll be glad to help you out." "I know you will Kai. Let's just get on with it." "Hey. No need to rush. We've got ages."**_

_**Downstairs however Chloe had slightly calmed down in the living room with Julian as he held her tight. The others were out of sight, probably back in bed. Just as Chloe was dozing off there was a knock at the door. She answered it to see Tyson standing there. "Hi." "Is Kai here?" "He's busy." "Oh. Pardon me. The name's Tyson." "Oh. Right. How could I forget? Do come in." "Are you sure Kai wouldn't mind?" "How can he if he's busy?" "True. So. You are?" "Kai's sister. Chloe Hiwatari." "Are you joking?!" "No. Can't you see the similarity? Or hasn't it hit you in the face yet?" "I think it just did." "Hm. Kai was right. You are slow in the head. Not that I mind." "Who was it baby?!" "Nothing dear." "So. Are you married?" "No. Not yet. I want to but. My guy keeps putting it off. If you just wait there. I'll try to get his attention." "It won't be easy." "Tell me about it. I have a game getting him out of bed as it is right now." "Is he working?" "Yeah. I daren't say what though. Kai!" "What?!" "Someone's here to see you!" "Send 'em packing! I'm busy!" "Told you." "Is there anything that can bribe him down?" "Doubt it. If he's with Saber." "Who?" "Some chick he knows." "Seriously? He actually talks to girls now?" "Saber had to earn his trust okay. So did I. Would you like a drink?" "No thanks." "Bite to eat?" "Nah. Already eaten." "That's a relief." "I guess." **_

"_**And who am I seeing I wonder?" "Hey Tala." "Long time Tyson. And Chloe. Kai won't be down for a very long time." "Typical." "So Tala. How've you been?" "Not bad. Heard there's a meeting at the BBA. According to Kai." "Yeah. All the teams are being called together. Something BIG is going on. Not even I've been told." "Because you have a big mouth." "Hey Ian. Err. Still short I see." "Yeah but tall enough to kick Kai's ass at last." "I guess." "So. What time are we needed at the BBA?" "12 Noon sharp apparently. And knowing Hilary she'll kick my ass up." "That's where she went?" "Yeah. I have to put up with her. She can't even cook." "That's weird. All the girls our age in Russia can cook the hardest of meals." "Who's been baking?" "Me. Is there a problem." "No. Not at all." "Oh. A guest I see. Oh well." "Eh?" "My fella Tyson. Is there a problem with that?" "No. I never said there was." "Well looky here. Tyson Granger. Good." "Ah. Hey Spencer. Been quite a while." "Well I'd gladly break your bones right now boy." "What for Spencer?" "He tried to mingle with Alera." "Ooh. Bad luck Tyson." "Hey. I didn't know. I was dared. Hilary must've known." "Yeah. Because I speak with her now and then at the café." "Boys. Behave and be nice. Where's Bryan?" "Prowling the streets." "That's not wise. Kai!" "What now Chloe?!" "Bryan's done a runner again!" "For fuck sake!" "He's pissed." "He would be. Every time you send him after Bryan. And better watch Bryan's hands too." "Why?" "Err. He tried flirting yesterday when we were on our way to ditch Ivy." "He did not touch my brother in that way." "Oh he did. Kai wasn't even aware."**_

_**The said teen soon ran out the door and right back in. When Kai spotted Tyson he wasn't happy. "What are you doing here?" "Thought I'd come and visit." "Hn. What time did Bryan leave?" "Err. Just before you got back with Saber." "What?! You're supposed to keep him in here unless I'm with him." "Why?" "He goes nuts when he's in a huge crowd. And knowing Bryan he'll get himself arrested. Something not very advised right now. Because I know the little problem that's at large." "What is it?" "Tyson. Use your fucking head. Who was put in prison two years ago?" "Boris." "And who's out of prison by breaking out?" "Err. Voltaire?" "No! Boris is out you thick asshole!" "What? Are you sure Kai?" "Positive. Because he sent his cronies to get me that's how I know." "Is that why Saber was all shattered." "Yes. I sent her to get help. I was almost captured but the cops came just in time." "How did you evade getting found?" "Wooden boxes and a big black plastic sheet plus chloroform work wonders together. And with Boris on the loose, Bryan out on his own. What can happen?" "Oh shit. I'll get the chopper…" "No. I'll go. Saber!" "Yo!" "Get the Furious Five ready and meet me in the park! Now!" "I'm on it Kai!" "Who are the Furious five?" "None of your business Tyson. Right now Bryan's life is at stake. I won't risk it." **_

_**Kai ran past Tyson just as Saber slid down the banister and chased after. Chloe walked out of the kitchen with worry clear on her face. Julian wasn't far behind. "What's going on?" "It's as I feared." "What?" "Julian. Maybe not now. We have work to do." "What? Chloe. I hate it when she does that." "Look pretty boy. We've got big problems so romance will have to wait. Ian. Get the chopper up and running. Now!" "Yes sir." Ian soon ran off when Cordelia came down and went right to Tala. "What's going on Tala?" "We've got problems. You're gonna have to live without me for a little while." "Why?" "We've gotta chase after Bryan." "Have you grounded him again?" "No. Cordelia. Listen. The man that. Abused us. Years ago. Has got out of prison. And now he's after us. And Bryan has done a vanishing act again." "Let me guess. Kai got into trouble earlier." "Yes. Boris's cronies are around. Meaning Bryan is in deep fucking trouble if we don't find him immediately." "I'm on it Tala." "Be quick Saber." "Hey. I'm not a Kung-fu master fer nothing red head!" "Kung-fu chicks. You can never really understand them." "I'll say." "Keep your hands to yourself." "I will." "Good. Tyson. You're a fast runner aren't you?" "Yeah. Why?" "Get running." "Where to man?" "The BBA. And make it snappy. I've arranged a small briefing with Mr.D so you can let him know Boris is already starting his attack. Go!" "Yes sir!" In a flash Tyson was out of the building when the sound of rotor blades hit Kai's ears. "Come on." "Okay buddy. I'll run to the park. If I'm lucky I'll bump into Bryan on my way." "Be quick. Stay hidden." "That's impossible."**_

_**Once Kai and Tala were in the chopper Spencer dashed out the door wearing a cloak, the hood covering his face in shadow. Ian kept his sniper eyes open for Bryan as did Kai and Tala. After ten minutes of searching the boys almost lost hope when the radio went off all of a sudden. "Yo. That you Spencer?" **__"I have a visual on Bryan near the river. It looks like he's gonna move off. You'd better hurry up. I'll try and stall him the best I can." __**"Okay Spencer. We'll be right there. Hang on to your balls you pair. Spencer's spotted Bryan." "About time." In minutes Ian had got them to the park just as Spencer arrived on foot looking shattered. "There he is. Kai. You'd better roll that flipping ladder down." "Okay. Whether he likes it or not. He's coming with us to that bastard party." "Do we have to?" "Yeah. Hopefully Bryan might find a date." On the ground however Bryan and Spencer were arguing. "You still should've informed us Bryan." "I already told you. I informed Chloe I was leaving. Now if you don't mind I'm waiting for someone." "Who?" "None of your business." "Ahem." The two arguing boys turned to see a purple haired gold eyed girl there. She looked to be Bryan's age. "Hey." "Heya Bryan. Who's that?" "A friend. He just showed up." "For good reason. I need a word with you. Now." "I can come back later if you want." "No need. On one condition. She comes with." "Deal. Hey! We could use a ladder down here!" **_

_**As requested Kai rolled the rope ladder down for the three on the ground. Once they were up Ian turned the chopper around to go back to the mansion when another chopper appeared behind. "Shit. We got a bogey boys. Got a bogey." "Lose them. Immediately!" "I'm trying." Ian tried his best to shake the other chopper off their tail but it wasn't working. "It's not working." "Damn it. Hasn't this thing got any weapons?" "That's a negative. This is just a leisure chopper." "It's a good job I brought some then." "We need to get them away from the public. Like today." "Okay. Hang onto something. I'm gonna make a sharp 90° turn." As said Ian turned the chopper in a sharp angle and the other chopper followed smoothly. "What weapons did you bring?" "The usual army weapons." "How the fuck did you get them?" "None of your business Ian." "Okay. They're slowing off." "Keep your eyes open. It might be a trap." "Bogey dead ahead!" "Shit." "Kai. I hope that's not what I'm thinking it is." "Yeah. The latest rocket launcher from my friend in Iraq." "Just don't hit us." "I won't. I've had plenty of practice." "I didn't think you had time for video games Kai." "Yeah. All the violent ones. A little racing. But not much." Before the girl could speak Kai opened the door slightly and aimed at the chopper ahead of them. "Bonvoyage sucker." "Fire in the hole!" "Shit." In seconds the chopper ahead went down in flames and exploded before hitting the ground. "One down. How many more Ian?" "I hope you got unlimited ammo." "Yeah." "Well. There's no more on the scanner. Only that one behind us." "Okay."**_

_**Kai changed position to look behind them being careful but his caution backfired. Someone in the opposing chopper already had a gun at the ready and when Kai aimed he got shot. "Ah!" "Shit. Houston! We have a fucking problem!" "What?" "Kai's been hit." "Fuck. Spencer. Get up here and take the stick. You too Bryan." As they were told Spencer and Bryan went up front whilst Ian got a rifle. Tala tried his best to keep Kai calm. "Take this you sick twisted assholes. Is he gonna be alright?" "I don't know. Kai. Stay with me. Kai. I think we're losing him!" "Damn it. Spencer! Turn us around!" "What?!" "We gotta get Kai to the nearest hospital else he's gonna die!" "I'm on it!" The girl was about to say something when the chopper suddenly turned around and Ian had a clear shot at the attackers. "Take this." "Ian." "I'm aiming for the rotor. Don't worry." "I'll trust you on that. Kai. Hang on. Shit. He's going into shock!" "Not good. Spencer! Get and radio the nearest hospital immediately!" "Take that bastard down!" "Don't pressure me." Whilst Spencer tuned the radio to the nearest emergency frequency Ian aimed up his shot, locked on and fired. As hoped the bullet destroyed the rotor system and the chopper went down. "Okay. We're all clear." "Good. I got a frequency. We're gonna have to find a place to land. I'm gonna radio the cops." "Tell them to get an ambulance ready for when we get there!" "I'm on it." **_

_**After another two minutes they arrived at the drop location. Saber was there with the Furious Five waiting for them to land. The was an ambulance there with the cops. As soon as the chopper landed Tala opened the door of the chopper and the medics went running. Saber ran over when she saw Kai being hauled onto the stretcher. "Kai!" "Saber. You're a little late." "No. You're late. What happened?" "Boris sent two choppers after us. Kai took one down but someone in the other chopper shot him." "I'm going with him." "Go on. We'll be there soon. Keep him calm." "I will." In seconds Saber was in the back of the ambulance with Kai whilst the others got back into the chopper. The Furious Five moved off. "So Bryan. Who's this?" "None of your business." "Look. Although you informed Chloe you still should've told one of us where you were going." "Yeah. And you would be sent Kai to baby-sit me. I can look after myself." "Yeah right. I'll believe that when I see it." "Hey. Cut it out. Hang on tight. I gotta get this thing back to my place and get my girl. She'll be wondering what I'm up to." "Fine." "I'll get Alera and meet you at the hospital." "No. You go and tell Chloe. I'll drop you off first. You too Tala." "What if you get attacked?" "Then I'll die for my country." "Okay buddy. Just keep an eye out for trouble." "I will." The rest of the journey was silent as the guys were all worried about Kai and if he would be okay. In minutes they reached the mansion. Once the quartet got out Ian saluted and flown off home. "Well. I gotta go fetch Alera. I'll see you in a bit." "Okay Spencer. Take this. You might need it." "Thanks Tala."**_

_**After Spencer left Tala tried to locate Chloe. He found her out in the back yard still clipping the flowers. A bouquet was sitting on the bench by Cordelia. When Cordelia spotted Tala she leapt on him. "Hey trouble." "Why are you almost covered in blood?" "Long story. Chloe." "Tala. What happened?" "Bad news. BIOVOLT attacked. We found Bryan and just as we were gonna come back here a BIOVOLT chopper appeared behind us. After a while we saw another one. Kai took the one ahead of us down but when he went to take the other one down he got shot." "Is he alright?!" "He's in hospital right now. Saber's with him." "Oh god. I gotta go see if he's okay." "He did go into shock. We don't know if he's alright at the moment." "Okay. I'll be back as soon as I can Tala." "Take your time. Don't worry. We'll keep your boyfriend outta trouble." "Okay." Once Chloe was gone Tala and Cordelia went inside to find Julian in the living room flat out on the sofa opposite them. They shrugged it off and went upstairs. Bryan however was already up in his room with the girl that had arrived just before they left the park before the attack. "So. Where do we start?" "Well I guess we get to know each other first. If we get along. Maybe go further." "Bryan. I already wanna be more than just your friend." "You do?" "Yes I do. Besides. There's not really much to know about you. You're silent, bashful." "Foul tempered at times." "Okay. We can work around it."**_

_**A couple of hours went by after the attack. Kai was now back on his feet but unable to work for a long time. He'd been shot just above the left lung but he wasn't letting it hold him back. Saber was with him no matter what the doctors said. Kai was relieved when they let him out of the hospital. "Finally. Out in the open air again." "Are you sure you're gonna be okay? That bullet only just missed your lung baby." "I'll be fine just don't jump on me okay?" "Okay. I can do that." "Good girl. Come on. Let's get back. I need to rest as much as I can until the party." "You'll need it." "I just hope nobody hugs me." "I'll back them right off." Kai nodded at that as he and Saber walked down the streets to get back to the mansion. When they got there Ian was just arriving with a green haired orange eyed girl. "Hey. You're looking a hell of a lot better buddy." "Thanks Ian. Hey Erica." "Hey. What happened?" "I got shot again." "That's nothing new Kai." "Oh I know. Ow." "Are you okay?" "Yeah. Just the antiseptic working in to prevent infection. Chloe! I'm home!" "Oh thank god they let you out. It wouldn't feel right." "Why not?" "It just wouldn't Kai." "Fine. Who was that girl Bryan was meeting up with?" "Dunno. They've been upstairs since Ian dropped them off. Spencer's here with Alera." "Oh boy. A Transylvanian. Just what I need." "Hey Kai." The said lad looked behind him to see Max there. "What do you want?" "Whoa. Steady on. I just…what happened to you?" "Nothing you need to know. I guess you're here for the party." "Yeah. I'm here for a few months. Just thought I'd come visit. Do I smell pancakes?" "Yes you do. And it's not me cooking them."**_

"_**Wait. You can cook?" "He's a bloody good one. Minus the fact the tried poisoning my boyfriend's father." "He pissed me off." "I know." "You are?" "Kai's sister. Chloe." "Okay. That's a new one on me. Nice to meet you." "Hello Max." "Tala. How ya been?" "Okay." "I see you got changed quickly." "Hey. I wasn't staying covered in your blood all day." "Kai. What happened exactly?" "Fine. I got shot. Okay?" "Okay." "Come on. You need to rest." "I know." "Don't start snapping at me." "And you are?" "Saber. Leader of the Red Dragonets." "Those kung-fu guys?" "Yeah." "Cool." "Good." Once Kai was sitting he couldn't be happier. Spencer's girl was black haired brown eyed. She smiled at Kai and he smiled back slightly when someone's phone went off. Max stood and excused himself. It was apparently his phone. Max returned ten minutes later not looking very amused. "What's wrong?" "Why didn't you say it was Boris that's on the loose?" "Because I sent Tyson to tell Mr.D that Boris had already started his attack!" "And how did you find out?" "Because he sent his cronies to get me. That's how I know!" "Boys. Behave." "Don't tell…" Before Kai could finish Chloe was off her seat and slapped him clean across the face immediately leaving a red mark on his cheek. "Less of the attitude." "Gee. You sure keep Kai in line." "I have to. Being the only known family he has."**_

_**Max stayed silent at that and sat back down in his seat. Kai however vanished upstairs but Saber stayed put downstairs. Julian soon woke up when the pancakes hit his nose. He nodded back off almost instantly. "You are one lazy son of a bitch you know that?" "I can't help it. You kept me up all night." "Poor excuse. I've been doing the housework, I've clipped the roses." "I helped in the kitchen." "Only a little. Kai did most of it. As I asked him too." "What for?" "The party. I informed Ray we'd be doing some cooking for them. I normally do it but. The boys were out late last night. They had business to attend to." "Okay. That's understandable. So Spencer. How have you been?" "Not too bad. Just working from home, housework. The usual. That most men don't do." "Hey. It took half a year to teach you how to do the housework honey." "Don't remind me. Although some highlights are still lingering." "Like what?" "Hitting Tala in the face with the mop, accidentally hoovering between Bryan's legs. Oh. What did I do to Ian?" "Um. I think you used the duster on him." "It was an accident. He got in the way. He got me back though." "Let me guess. Hitting you between the legs with a broom." "Yeah. That's just it." "I've had that a couple of times. I'm a part time janitor, part time businessman for my mom." "How are things with the American BBA?" "They're going great. With new faces everyday, chicks to flirt with. Damn my life couldn't have been better. And Kai dare I ask?" "He works with me at the florist." "No shit." "He hates it really. He does a good job at arranging the flowers though."**_

"_**Yeah but we know what he really wants to do." "And what's that? If it's joining the Japanese air force. He can forget it. I don't care how good he is at those flight simulator games. He's not joining." "No. Wrong way." "Then what does he want to be?" "Come to think of it. I can't remember." "I can faintly remember. He wants to be a musician." "That's right. Numerous times I've caught him playing that damn acoustic guitar when he was bedridden." "Sickness?" "Kinda. Hard to explain. Is Bryan ever gonna come down? I could use his help with some mathematical issues." "Maybe I could help. I'm good with numbers." "Not my numbers you won't be." "He's probably still whacked. I am. I hardly slept last night." "So. I guess you're all aware of the meeting on Thursday?" "Yes. Ray informed Kai last night and left a reminder knowing he'd forget." "Yeah he always did have a terrible memory." "I know. He forgot his own date of birth." "That's gotta be one of the worst things to forget. I could never forget mine." "That reminds me. Tala. Isn't your twentieth coming up?" "Don't remind me. Last year they took me to a strip club." "Nah. I think we'll go for the gay bar this time." "Fuck no. Forget it." "Boys. We'll just throw a party okay?" "I know what you could do. Cuff him to the lamppost out front butt naked, take pictures and post them on his fan site." "Kai!" "What? You did it to me last year. I think I deserve payback." "I bet his fans were pleased." **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Four**_

_**The Party**_

_**Kai grimaced at the memory and walked away into the kitchen when the house phone went off so Kai answered it on his way. "Yes. Hiwatari household. Kai speaking. How May I be of service?" **__"Kai. It's Ray. Listen. The party is due to start in just over an hour. Would you guys be able to head on over and set the stuff up?" __**"Yeah we'll be there. Give us fifteen minutes. In a bit." **__"Don't forget the champagne." __**"Champagne? Alright. I'll let Chloe know. She never said anything about champagne to me." **__"See you in a bit Kai." __**Once Kai put the receiver down he walked back into the living room. "Come on. We'd better get going. Ray just called and he wants us to head on over. Oh yes. Chloe. He mentioned something about champagne?" "Oh yes. The one I've been brewing for five years." "That big canister in the cellar?" "Yes. Home made." "Where have you been?" "Kicking ass, getting my ass kicked. Ah." "Easy. I'll let my guys know. They'll be there." "What?" "Oh. I forgot to mention that Ray and I know each other. He asked if I'd get my group together to perform today. And like it or not. You boys as well." "Oh come on. I can't." "Yes you can. You've never let an injury slow you down before Kai." "Wait. You guys can sing?" "And dance. We each play several instruments. Kai does the most." "Being younger I've got more energy." "Yeah. Especially for the bagpipes." "Yeowch. Well. I'll give ya'll a hand seeing as I'm here." "Thanks Max. Kai. Get Bryan." "Why me?" "I'll do it. I've got the biggest lungs here." "Not to mention the loudest yell." "Don't even go there."**_

"_**You'd better plug your ears." As they were told everyone plugged their ears as Spencer walked to the bottom of the stairs. "Bryan! Get your ass down here now! We gotta go!" "What?! Now?!" "Yes now! MOVE IT!" "Alright I'm moving!" "You'd better be Bryan because if not I'm gonna drag you down by the balls!" Spencer walked back into the living room just as Bryan slid down the banister, the girl on his lap. "So. You are?" "Oh. Antoinette. You must be Spencer." "A pleasure. Well come on trouble maker. We've got things to move." "I'm coming already Spencer." "Good." Once everything was packed everybody got changed ready for the party. All the boys minus Max and Julian dressed like skater boys. Saber chose a simple long red Chinese dress that had lovely yellow flower designs. She wore matching plimsols. Chloe went for a simple suit only she wore a short skirt not trousers like Max and Julian. Max was in green and Julian was in dark purple. The other girls just wore skirts and strapless tops. Cordelia was the only one not wearing a skirt and strapless shirt. She chose baggy clothing so not to look attractive to other lads at the party. "Well. Let's go then. There's no time to waste." "There is on my watch Chloe." "Oh shut up and get out the door."**_

_**Ten minutes later the group arrived at Ray's place. All the boys minus Kai had been lumbered with the baggage. Chloe knocked on the door and two minutes later Ray answered smiling. His smile faded at seeing Kai's arm in a sling. "Hey guys. Come on in." "Hey Ray." "Max. When did you get into Japan?" "Early hours this morn. Slept at the hotel now I'm outside your door." "At least you're okay. I got your message saying you were coming." "Well I couldn't miss Mariah's birthday." "Are you alright Kai?" "Don't even go there." "Okay. Saber. You look beautiful." "Thanks Ray. Are the others here yet?" "Yeah. They're just setting up behind the curtain." "You and putting things behind curtains." "Well it is a supposed to be a surprise." "Oh I know." "Well come on in. I'll give you a hand. Kai. You can just go sit down. Don't want you hurting yourself more than you already are." "Hn." "Be nice. So. How is the birthday girl?" "Depressed right now. She's been working since six this morning." "Oh I hope she's okay. Well we've got all her favorite cakes and buns. Kai did most of them. Before he got injured." "Okay. Thanks buddy." "It won't happen again." "Kai. I told you to be nice. Heh. Brothers." "Tell me about it. I got a little brother." "Have you? I didn't know you had siblings Tala." "Just the little brat. Why?" "Hey. Don't shoot the work lady." "Don't worry. I'll miss for your sake. And Kai's." "Oh don't mind me. I'll be fine. Damn wound." "Come here. Let me get a look at that." "No. Ah. It's fine. Really." "No. It isn't. There's something in there Kai." "It'll be fine. Don't worry. I'm not handicapped. Luckily." "Okay. I'll trust you this once only."**_

_**Twenty minutes later the stuff was set up and everyone else was arriving. Tyson was the first to arrive surprisingly. "Tyson." "Hey buddy. How ya doing?" "Not bad. And you?" "Never better. Mostly working up a sweat." "Go and sit down. I'll get you a drink." "No thanks. Just had one." "Okay." Suddenly the doorbell went off. Ray opened the door to see a smiling Hilary there. She'd only gotten taller and prettier. "Hey Hil. Look at you." "It's good to see you too Ray." "Come on in." "Kai? Is that you?" "Hilary. Ah." "Oh. Sorry." "Don't worry about it. How have you been?" "Not too bad you? Getting shot by the looks of it." "You know me." "Well. Look who's here." "Hello boys." "Damn you look sexy." "Spencer." "Oops. Sorry Alera. Couldn't help it." "You will if I have to put my foot down your throat Spencer Gennadiyevich Petrov." "I hate that name." "Good." "So. Mariah's not here then?" "She should be in half an hour. Hopefully everyone should be here by then. Saber?" "Yo! Behind the curtain idiot." "I gathered. What's on the list?" "You did say she liked old country music." "That's right. I did. Mostly Dolly Parton." "Got it. Know every word of every song on the Jolene album. The songs we listen to. We all like the same songs oddly enough." "Okay. Just don't hurt yourself." "Hey. Stop flirting." "It's alright Kai. See. He's already getting touchy. Besides. Get your busted butts up here you five." "Now? We've not long got here." "Stop moaning Ian." "Oh alright."**_

_**Tyson, Hilary, Max and Ray could only watch as Kai took his arm painfully out of the sling before letting it dangle gently at his side. He rolled his shoulder to get the blood circulating back through his numb arm. "That's much better." "Kai. Your wound." "I'll be fine. Stop fussing over me. I'm old enough to look after myself now." "I suppose getting shot is looking after yourself is it?" "Chloe. Just let him be. Just go if you're going Kai." "You are not the boss of me." Julian was about to hit Kai when he walked off, their argument dying instantly. "So. I see you pair fight." "He resents me." "Not to mention Kai thinks you're not good enough for me just lately." "Why so?" "You're hardly around after work." "I have my family y'know." "I know. I don't care what Kai thinks. It's my life and I'll live it my way." "That's my girl." "You engaged yet?" "Not yet. I'm not ready to rush into the whole commitment thing." "Oh I get it. Hell I'm engaged at eighteen." "Well congratulations for you." "Thanks Kai." "What? You actually think I meant what I just said." "Would you like me to punch you Kai?" "You can die trying." "Men." "It's a dominance thing Hilary." "Okay. I guess I know the feeling. When we were a team Tyson. With Daichi." "Oh god. He's due soon." "In five minutes. He's just texted me." "Didn't hear the phone." "It vibrated." "Damn Kai. Have you got satellites in your bloody ears?" Kai was about to snap at Tyson when there was a knock at the door. Ray opened it to see two shadowy figures. "Hey. Glad you could make it." "No problem Ray. It's always a pleasure. Right Erkist?" **_

_**The younger one nodded slightly, not speaking a word. "So Ray. Who are they?" "The recent chart raiders." "No kidding?" "Nope. I've known the pair since they started. Rokpur is the uncle of this fine young man." "Erkist was it?" "Yeah. He's a talented young man. Just like me but I'm getting too old." "How old are you?" "Me? I'm coming up twenty nine soon." "Married?" "Engaged. Three sons and one daughter." "Well do sit down. Hey Julia." "Hi Ray. It's good to see you again." "Where's Raul?" "He's lagging behind as usual." "Typical him. Come on in. I'll keep an eye out for him." "No need! I'm coming!" Ray looked down the street to see a staggering Raul. He chuckled with a wide smile. "Come on. I can crawl faster than that." "Shut up. I've been running all day. Not long finished work." "Stop moaning." "Come in and sit your ass down." Once Raul was in Ray went to shut the door when a taxi pulled up. "Here's the kid." "Oh boy." "The nightmare never ends." "Kai?" "What d'ya want?" "What are you doing behind there?" "Is it that important that you know Julia?" "Shut up Tyson." "Ooh. I'm shaking in my hat." "You'll be shaking in something in a minute Tyson." "Bring it on gun boy." "Don't push him Tyson. He's not in a stable mood right now." "Back off Chloe. It's my fight." "Well so far you've only got hurt fighting. Now you back off. Before I slap you harder than I did last time." **_

_**Twenty more minutes went by and all the party goers were almost there. Everyone had been talking nicely and getting along but Cordelia felt out of place without Tala. Enrique was her biggest problem. He wouldn't leave her alone even though she slapped him hard for touching her in the wrong place. "Okay everyone listen up! Mariah's due home any minute so get ready! Enrique. Leave the ladies alone. I know you're on heat." "Aw c'mon man." "When I say no I mean it. Shit. Here she comes." "Use the blackout blinds." As stated, the blinds were rolled down and everyone stayed quiet. A key turning a lock could be heard as the door opened. "Ray? Where are ya?" When Mariah least expected it the blinds shot up and she jumped when everyone became visible. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" "Damn you Ray. You planned this from day one didn't you?" "Lucky eighteen darling." "That would be nineteen which isn't until next year." "C'mon. Lighten up honey. Okay guys. Hit it." Mariah was about to ask what Ray meant when the curtain was drawn back as the guys behind it started playing the tune Jolene by Dolly Parton. She had no idea what to say at seeing Kai's lot up on stage. "Ray." "I just wanted you to have the best. I'm sure you would've done the same for me." "I know what we can do for yours." "No." "What? I didn't even say it." "I read you Tyson. If you think I'm letting you cuff me to a lamppost outside with nothing on, you've got another thing coming. I know it's happened to Kai once." "We're planning to do it on Tala this year. So Kai can have revenge." "And on the others." "Oh yes. I need to get Spencer back for last year."**_

_**The time drifted by effortlessly as the party progressed. The music was slowly easing off and the atmosphere was calm and full of talking. Kai had shocked everyone though when he sang certain parts to certain songs. The country music list slowly died and the more upbeat music was almost ready to break out. Enrique had bugged Cordelia that much she ended up hitting him hard between the legs and he soon left her alone. Once the last country song was finished everyone cheered. "Alright folks. I'll let the boys take over now. It's their time to shine. Take it away when you're ready boys." "You just go and sit down. Your legs are shaking." "Should think so after the way you dangled me." "Get gone. I'll be okay." "Kai." "Yes Ray." "Come with me a minute before you even think about performing." "Alright. But be quick with me." "Eh?" "Not in that way Enrique. Is leg over all you think about?" "Err. No." "Then shut your Italian mouth and keep it shut. And stay away from Saber. Because if I get to hear you've been using your lame pick up lines on her, you won't have any balls left." "(Gulp.) Got it." "Good. Ah." "Kitchen. Now. I knew it was more serious than just a gunshot." "Ow! Be careful. That's sore." "Sorry." Nobody knew what to say when Kai collapsed but luckily enough Rokpur was able to catch him in time. "Got ya you little swine. Man he's heavy for a skinny runt." "It's called muscle Rokpur." "I've got plenty of it."**_

_**Once Rokpur got Kai into the kitchen he placed him onto a chair whilst Ray got the nearest first aid kit. Just as Ray was about to remove the bandage around Kai's shoulder, Kai woke up, pain clear in his usually stoic eyes. "Easy Kai." "Damn them BIOVOLT bastards." "BIOVOLT?" "You know it Rokpur?" "Yeah. A couple of my siblings were affected by it. My baby brother mostly." "Hold him still." As he was told Rokpur held Kai in place whilst Ray finished removing the bandage just in time to see something that looked like a wire going into the wound. In a shot Ray had a pair of thin-nosed tweezers in his hand and grabbed whatever was digging into Kai's shoulder. "Damn this thing is strong." "Allow me." Ray stepped aside as Rokpur took the tweezers from him whilst holding Kai in place the best he could. With three mighty tugs, Rokpur pulled out the invader. It was a small insect-like device that had long antennas. "I knew it." "What is that thing?" "Mariah." "Is Kai okay?" "He'll be fine now this bug is out of his shoulder. Typically the bastards used a tracking bullet on Kai but after several hours, it turns into a search and destroy mechanism. If this reached Kai's heart, it could've changed his life. He would've been turned into a drone with this little buggy here, controlling his every thought, every emotion and every action. Voltaire or Boris could have full control of Kai. And anybody who they've tagged with these creatures. To take over the world." "Old fantasies do die hard." "Ray." "What? Mine haven't dropped dead yet." "Raymond." "You just relax Kai. Now this is gonna sting so. Don't hit me." "With pleasure."**_

_**Kai gritted his teeth and grunted in pain as Ray applied the antiseptic cream to his bleeding shoulder. Mariah soon walked over with a teacup in her hand. "Here. Drink this. It'll help. It taste bad, but is good." Kai nodded in thanks as he took the cup once his shoulder was bandaged. Kai almost spat the drink back out because even for him, it tasted foul. "That's gotta be the worst thing I've ever drank apart from poison." "You drank poison?" "I was forced into it." "See what I mean?" Mariah signaled for Kai to take the bandage off his shoulder so he did to find there was no sign of a bullet wound. "How? It's impossible." "Haven't you watched Tomb Raider?" "No." "Well Lara drank the same medicine I just gave you and it healed her immediately." "Cambodian right?" "Yeah." "My arm feels a lot better. Thanks Mariah. I guess I always doubted how smart you were." "Hey. Some village girls are smart; some are as thick as two short timber planks." "You said it." "Go on. Go have some fun." "And Mariah." "Yeah Kai." "Happy birthday." "Thank you." Kai stood still as Mariah wrapped her arms around him but he placed one arm gently around her in return. "Oh. And good luck when you get married." "Thanks. I've never seen you like this before." "Hey. You saved my life. All three of you. No matter what comes between us, I'm forever in your debt." "Don't worry about it." **_


End file.
